


Warmth

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Necrophilia, Resurrection, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, necreyphilia, resurrective necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey died and Ben brought her back to life. Now it's her turn.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431
Comments: 24
Kudos: 127
Collections: Reylo After Dark, TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the gruesomeness of the tags this is a fix it fic presented in genuine hope that it will be healing. This story has an unambiguously happy ending.
> 
> Thank you to Zabeta and HausCrashBurn for the beta and to Persimonne for the encouragement 💕💕💕

Ben's body was still warm. 

Rey knew death. Her own had been dark and cold at first, and then had been nothing at all. So his warmth surprised her. It seeped through the black fabric of his shirt as she clutched him in her arms, sobbing his name into the empty darkness, until she laid his heavy body out on the cold, hard ground and wrapped her hand around his cock.

Ben's body was warm and it responded to her touch. His cock was still half-hard but it stiffened as she stroked it; she sobbed and messily wiped her tears off on the hem of his shirt. She took his cock into her mouth then, blessing it with her lips and tongue. It was tacky with their combined fluids, which tasted bitter in the back of her throat. Rey gazed up at him as she worked. His face was still and grey, and his beautiful eyes, which had been smiling at her only moments before, were lifeless, unmoving, staring off into nothing. Despite this his cock responded - a sign of hope - and she climbed up his still-warm body to take him inside herself again.

When Rey had reawakened to life, only minutes before, Ben had been on top of her, inside of her, pleasuring himself with her corpse as he wept and called out her name. Despite never having done that before her body knew exactly how to respond. She'd shifted her hips to an angle she'd liked and then in her joy she’d pulled Ben to her, as close together as they could be. Then she'd laid back, Ben cradling her head, and looked into his eyes, the eyes of the man she loved. She'd watched his face and felt him inside her, and they’d moved as one for minutes before she'd snaked her hand between them to rub the bundle of nerves that never failed to make her feel good. When they'd reached climax together it had been the most natural thing in the world.

Afterwards they'd simply laid together in silence; nothing needed to be said. She was safe in his arms, his heart beat strong and steady under her ear, and she'd nuzzled into his neck, bare to her at long last, and drawn patterns on the skin of his collarbone while he'd hummed and played with her hair. Their sweat dried, cool, on their legs, and Ben had laughed. Rey's answering laugh had filled the space, echoing joy throughout the temple. 

Then she'd kissed him.

It was everything she'd wanted. Ben, whole and warm and free, his eyes and his mouth and the rest of him. He was with her, hers, now and for always.

And then, so suddenly she hadn't had time to gasp, he'd become this. Grey skin and silent throat and dead eyes that stared at the ceiling, unseeing, instead of gazing at her in wonder. Rey clung to him, cried to the Force and to anyone else who might listen, and then she laid him back to do what he had done to her, and hoped that it would work again.

It was different being on top, and without having him to help, but Rey fumbled through it. She straddled his hips and used her hand to help align the head of his cock with her opening. She was still very wet, his cum dripping out and down her thighs in thin dribbles, and he slipped in easily. It was like fitting in the last piece of a puzzle, good and right, and as she settled onto him a bloom of heat blossomed low in her belly. She was still loose from their earlier coupling so it was easy enough, once she found a good angle, to work herself up and down Ben's erection.

Rey wanted to hold Ben close, to cling to him as they'd clung to each other earlier, but the angle of their coupling wouldn't allow it. Instead she leaned forward, placed both her palms on the warm, black fabric that shrouded his chest, and poured her love into him. She gave him love and took pleasure from his corpse, and her tears dripped down her chin and spattered dark spots on his shirt. His name echoed through the dim space, her cries bouncing off the stones around them.

One moment Ben was dead and the next he was alive, a change as sudden as an afternoon rain storm on Ahch-To. His grey skin colored and his throat opened and his eyes - his beautiful honey eyes - turned to her, only to her. To Rey. Ben breathed her name and pulled her down, bending his legs and shifting his hips so she didn't even have to move. They didn't wait to kiss, and Rey wondered at the warmth of Ben's breath, his lips against her mouth, and the smooth heat of his cock inside her.

Her second orgasm was a glorious surprise, sun bursting through a cloud, and she laughed with joy as Ben swore and cried and came inside her again. He didn't pull out for a long time after that; he whispered that he couldn't bear to be separated from her again. And they were both afraid.

But whatever had been required was done; the debt had been settled. They fell asleep, and when they awoke they dressed, gathered their things, and went out into the sunshine to face their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this kind of visceral thing you might also like my story [Consummation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756697), in which Rey and Ben decide they want to be together forever (tw cannibalism, autocannibalism and dismemberment). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my bread and butter please leave one of you liked this! I am @flowerofcarrots of Twitter and QueenOfCarrotFlowers on Pillowfort if you want to say hi.


End file.
